Crimson Lines
by genkai1314
Summary: Krad is a cutter, reliving how and why he started cutting himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings! If you are reading this than congratulations! It's my first fic! Well…sorta…Anyway…I hope you enjoy it! And…um…if you don't enjoy it…Please don't be too mean and shred the one small thread of self-confidence that has managed to grow within me!_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters in_**_ **D N Angel, if I did, they would all be dead by now. O.o**_

**Crimson Lines**

Sixteen year old, Krad Hikari silently pressed the small knife that he was holding, ever so lightly against his bare wrist, not enough to cause major damage, just enough to draw blood. A grin crossed his features as a thin line of crimson blood bubbled up from the place that he had cut.

"Well…" He said aloud to himself, "That should keep me calm until tomorrow at least," He sighed and shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts. 'He'll be here soon…' He thought at last, the first clear thought that came through the fog in his mind. 'How is it, that I can be best friends with someone who hated me with a passion for so many years?'

---

"_Class, I would like to introduce a new transfer student from England, Krad Hikari." The teacher announced to the sixth grade class, as she introduced the young blonde boy._

"_H-hello…I'm uh…I'm K-krad Hikari…It's a p-pleasure to meet all of you…" The young boy stuttered, bowing slightly as he spoke._

"_He looks and talks funny!" A boy with deep violet hair and matching eyes called out, making young Krad hide behind the teacher._

"_Dark Mousy! You should be ashamed of yourself! Say you're sorry this instant! That is no way to treat a new classmate!" The teacher scolded._

_---_

'Sure he apologized, the teacher forced him to…but he kept it up didn't he…' Krad thought bitterly, drawing the knife out again.

---

_Krad walked into his house, not surprised that both of his parents were out, as they usually were, leaving Krad to fend for himself most nights. 'Why is he so mean to me?' The small boy thought sadly. 'What did I ever do to him?' He sighed and roughly brushed away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'Nobody seems to care about me anymore…' Walking into his room, he noticed a small box lying on his bedside table. A tag attached to it read: To Krad, Here is something that you may find fun. Love, Dad._

'_I wonder what it is…?' He thought, opening the box, he found a small block of wood, a small carving knife, and a booklet that read, 'Learn to carve in five simple steps!' _

_Krad blinked, not looking at the wood or the instruction booklet, but at the small knife, 'I wonder if…' He picked up the knife gently and pressed it against the blanket on his bed. The blanket got a small cut in it. 'Wow…it must be really sharp…' He held the knife against his arm and pressed ever so slightly, and closed his eyes, expecting to feel pain at any moment. _

_There was no pain._

_When Krad opened his eyes, he saw a perfect line, a perfect crimson line of blood, his blood._

_A sudden rush of joy went through him, he felt calm, happy, even. _

_---_

Krad smirked, remembering that day, almost five years ago, five years of cutting himself and he hadn't yet been caught.

---

_I know that it's short, please forgive me, I should have the next chapter up soon, please also forgive anything else that I did wrong, it is now Three-am…Goodnight everyone! Ja Ne!_

_Genkai-sama_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mou, Why is it that I can only write stories at odd hours of the night? Why can't I be like a normal person, and write in the daytime? Oh well, here is the much awaited for? next chapter of Crimson Lines._

**---**

"Five years…are they really that blind to me, or do they just not care?" Krad questioned aloud to no one. "Really, what's the point to anything?" He stared at the knife in his hand, then at his own wrist. Should he? The thought of ending his life had come into his mind before, but it had always just been a fleeting thought, never like this, now it seemed like suicide was a way out, a promise of no more pain. Who cared what happened to him? It wasn't like he had anyone there for him, or did he? He sighed once and then made up his mind.

As he was about to try and end his pitiful existence, or so he thought it was pitiful, there was a knock at his front door.

"Oi, Krad? You home? It's Dark."

Dark. The name both made his blood boil, and calm him at the same time. Dark, the reason that he started cutting, now, his only friend in the world. Sighing once again, Krad shoved the knife under one of the couches in his living room and hastily rolled his sleeve down. "I'm here Dark, hold your horses." The blonde called, walking to the door, and nodding to the boy standing outside.

"I don't have any horses to hold, so what should I do?" Dark asked, flashing Krad a grin.

"What? No horses? Hmm…Well, that poses a problem, now, doesn't it? I guess you'll just have to leave then." Krad mused, half joking, half wishing Dark really _would_ leave, so he could hurry up and die.

"Awwww…you really _do _hate me, don't you?" Dark asked, somewhat pouting, and pushing a piece of his violet hair out of his eyes.

Krad nearly snorted. "I'm not sure that hate is a strong enough word, Dark. Do you, _can_ you even _begin_ to realize the absolute _hell_ that you put me through?" He closed his eyes and his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Can you even begin to imagine…?"

Darks expression grew very subdued for a long moment. "No, I guess I can't…I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, and…and-what is that?"

Krad blinked. "What is…what?"

"What is this?" Dark asked again, grabbing a hold of the blondes' arm, where there was now a crimson stain on his white shirt. "What happened?"

"No-nothing happened!" Krad said quickly, his head spinning at the fact of having been discovered.

"Then let me put it in better terms, shall I?" Dark hissed, pushing Krads' sleeve up and revealing the scars there. "What are you doing to yourself, and more importantly, _why_?"

"Why? You have the guts to ask me _why_? It's _your _fault! _You!_ You made my life here pure hell, and this was-is my way of dealing with it, okay?" Krad spat, still wondering how, after five years…

Five years.

Five years of cutting, and he had never gotten caught. Until now.

---

_Yes, yes, another chappy is up, but again, it is a shorty. My chapters need to eat their vegetables. o.o _

**_Black-Meteora_**

Aww, poor Krad TT Please add another chapter...

_Yes, poor Krad, poor Krad indeed. I added the chapter, please keep reading!_

_**Chrnoskitty**_

Woot! Awesome! Krad Angst...heh...I'm the 'quiet and antisocial' kid --AND a SpAz!...So..I dunno  
I can't relate..  
I can put my self in Krads position--I guess you said he's from England because A) He's Blonde or B) He's got that weird aristocratic accent

Daark so mean! (No like Dark); Keep it up! Awesome!

P.s. I AM an author on this site--just dont wanna log in:  
Chrnoskitty  
Kittenoftime  
Those are my names if you wanna search

_Hee hee! I got a review from one of my favorite authors! Thank you for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!_

**_Hiwatari Rakuen_**

Ooh, another cutting fic. I actually like cutting fics. Very good, I like how you used Krad instead of Satoshi, which is usually the cutter in these stories. Added to Favorites list.

_I like cutting fics. I guess that's why I decided to write one, thank you for reviewing and adding me to your favorites list. I hope you continue to read my story._

**_neko-nya_**

Nya  
Aw...Dark's mean XD hope you update soon! Kraddy-kins! X3 wonder what's gonna happen wanna read more soon

_Well, if I'm writing the story, it isn't gonna end happy most likely. I live for angst…but, please keep reading!_

**_Kyuseisha no Hikari_**

Ah, you stayed up so late to write this? Well, let me tell you that it is wonderful in nearly ever aspect. There would seem to be little or no flaws that I caught, and the characters, although this is only the first chapter, are marvelously portrayed.You have truly captivated my interest, and I truly appreciate that which you have written hear. I beg of you, please update at the nearest convienience, that I might be able to read more of this masterpiece to be.  
My many thanks and praise (and best of luck to you!),  
Kyuseisha no Hikari

_And last, but certainly not least, we have our darling Kyu. I updated this for you, mostly to get you off of my back, but, I sorta did wanna write more to it. Oh well. I hope this chapter was to your liking._


End file.
